the_dream_realm_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Obsidian
Warning: Song has language. Don't listen if you don't want to hear it. Obsidian "Go, fight, win is always my life motto, even when it seems that all hope is lost." "My appearance is pretty straight forward. Black overcoat, white underbelly, and lots of battle scars, not to brag."' Description Physical "Is being strong a physical trait?" Obsidian is a fluffy tom with lots of scars. He has a sleek, black overcoat and fluffy white underbelly and muzzle, which is great for camoflauging. He has deep, ocean blue eyes which can be quite persuasive at times. As he mentioned before, he has a quantity of battle scars. One of them is on his right eye (look at picture to the right) going diagonally to the left, which he got from a rogue while fighting for RobinClan. Then, he has two scars on his flank that he got when his younger sister, SoftFall viciously scratched him when he was fighting for his father's life. Mental "Thank goodness I'm not one of those 'negative' cats, who are always sarcastic and moody. I like to think of myself as confident and outgoing, probably more 'positive' than most cats. Sorry, I hate labels." '' Obsidian is a very confident and athletic tom. ahh this part is a wip, sorry ''"Friends...something I get alot of, possibly even have. Family? Not so much." Relations ''' '''IndigoLeap|Elite Warrior|Mother|Female|95% "Mom, you always stuck out for me. Taught me to be confident and always be strong, even in the darkest times. I miss you alot, ever since Soft slit your throat in your sleep. I knew she was a traitor and a liar from the start, even when you said that she was only a kit, and that you'd love her more when you get older. Well, it didn't happen. She killed you and Dad both. I'm so sorry that you're dead...I wish I could have done something to stop SoftFall."' '''MoonScar|Elite Warrior|Father|Male|100''%| "The same thing with what happened to Mom. I'm so sorry, Dad, I wish I could've protected you. You always trained me to be a good fighter and hunter, and I owe you one, if you were still alive, that is. At least you tried to protect the kits, and your own lives, too, while I was out in a hunting patrol getting food for the clan with some other warriors. When we came back, we found most of RobinClan's bodies painted red in crimson, which was actually blood. I knew it was Soft because she gave me the most malicious look a cat could give, and she had more scars on her body than I could ever imagine. Then, she started to charge at me, so I ran. Dad...I ran like a coward. It was so stupid of me not to fight my sister and to fight for RobinClan. I'm so sorry Dad, I ran like a coward because I was selfish. My family, best friends, and possibly crush died that night. I only saw GingerPaw, Sakura, and MaplePaw escape into the bushes. I'm so sorry Dad, I wish I could've done more. I miss you alot, and I love you with all my heart." Pastel|Leader|Clanmate|Female''|85''%| "I can't believe that the leader has a crush on me. Why me? I'm just an Elite Warrior, which isn't even the highest rank you can be as a warrior. But Pastel is pretty cool. She's funny, and she uses her powers efficiently." Tigerlily|Deputy|Clanmate|Female|'''90%|''' "There's always those leaders/deputies who act really nice to you, but are actually really strict, and Tigerlily's one of them. Of course I trust her, but she's so athletic and fast, and always gets on top of things. She's like one of those perfect cats. How does she even do it? Tigerlily even hides it when she's depressed or annoyed...Well, sometimes. I just don't want to get on her bad side." OkapiCrown|Elite Warrior|Clanmate|Female|'''45%|''' "Meh, she's alright. Kind of rude, though. She always jumps to conclusions and tries to act like she's better than everyone else. Maybe I'll like her in the near future, but now? I don't like being around her." Dreamcatcher|Elite Warrior|Clanmate|Male|'''50%|''' "He also has a crush on me. I haven't met him yet. I wonder " HazelSpice |Head Medic|Clanmate|Female|'''50%|''' "I feel bad for her. She's mute, so she can't communicate with the rest of us, but I hear that she's really good with paw gestures. I want to meet her soon, because she seems really nice." Silverpaw|Medic Apprentice|Clanmate|Male|'''50%|''' "Haven't met them yet, but I love his name." InvisibleLight|Warrior|Clanmate/Old Friend|Male|'''60%|''' "I remember InvisibleLight from RobinClan. I don't ever remember seeing him escape Soft...InvisibleLight is kind of a stutterpuss, but I trust him. I hope that we can be better friends soon, but whenever I approach him, he freezes up and instantly becomes scared." Fluffytail |Warrior|Clanmate|Male|4'0''%|''' "I've never met him." Starfish|Elder|Clanmate|Male|4'0''%|''' "I've never met him." "Love life...huh. Never heard of it." Romance ''' '''Status| Single "Darn...I wish I had a mate. Too soon?" Attracted to| N/A "I miss Spirit, my old crush, alot. She was who my heart really fell for, but I lost her when SoftFall tried to kill everyone in RobinClan." Attracted to Obsidian| Pastel and DreamCatcher (Add yourself in if you want) "The leader of The Dream Realm? Attracted to an Elite Warrior like me? That's interesting. Same with another Elite Warrior. I'm seriously this attractive? I don't mean to be..." Past Attractions| Spirit "I wish that we kept in touch...I love her and I really miss her." Past Attractions to Obsidian| BluePelt "She was pretty nice, but she died early because of a disease." "Behold, pictures of me. How interesting." Gallery ' 82CFDFF4-EC36-4D9C-BBBA-149C6FBC0056.jpg|Credit to Cødfish Screenshot 2018-06-15 16.14.32.png|Obsidian's Ref Obsidian by thedarkestspirit.png|Credit to TheDarkestSpirit ' Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Elite Warrior Category:Males